Evolution
by Allie n Rina
Summary: Life is a constant evolution. Things are no different even in the Wizarding World. War causes everyone, including George Weasley, to realize that you can't go back again. The only choice is to accept that and forge ahead.
1. Reunions

Disclaimer: I own nothing…honestly I'm just a poor college student so I literally own nothing.  Well, I do lay claim to Kyna.  Marilla on the other hand belongs to Rina.

**~**What Are Friends For?~

The bell over the door let out a little jingle as yet another customer enter Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  The store itself was already crowded and among the jumble of voices an occasional bang or squawk could be heard as people used the various sample products.  George Weasley stood behind the counter attempting to ring up as many people as he could in as short a time as possible.  Looking at the next person in line he was unsurprised to see yet another boy who couldn't be any older than 14.

"Five Skiving Snackboxes: three Fainting Fancies and two of the Fever Fudge.  That be it then?"

"Ya, I'm not sure if I can sneak much more in me trunk and mum will be fuming if she finds out I spent the sickles she gave me on this stuff."  He shuffled his feet slightly

"Oy, me mum used to say the same thing.  What house you in?" George replied good-naturedly

"I'm a _Hufflepuff," he whispered. _

"Ah, well if you'd been a Gryffindor we might have been able to work out a discount, as is your total is two Galleons and one Knut." George smirked, "We do have a mail-order catalogue you can order from though, if you don't want to hide so much from your mum."  And he stuffed a pamphlet into the bag of the boy, motioning to the next person to step up in the queue.

A similar scenario ensued for the next three-quarters of an hour until Fred took his turn at the register.  Now George had exactly two hours to get away before he had to be back behind the register. He stretched his arms and looked around at all that he and Fred had created over the last few months.  One would hardly have known that their shop was a new venture.  It had been more work than either of them had originally thought, but George typically enjoyed it.  Creating a new product was actually more fun than work…he just hated working that bloody register.

He stepped out from behind the counter and wandered down one of the first aisles.  It had hit him last week how strange it was not to be going back to Hogwarts.  All around him were students who had managed to steal away from their parents so they could stock up before returning to school.  He felt so old.

A shocked gasp drew George out of his rather depressing thoughts.  A petite girl was staring at the crup who was sitting politely next to her.  Seconds later, with a burst of flame, a dark haired girl in long gray robes stood where the crup had been.  She eyed her companion curiously and George could over hear snipits of the conversation_…  "So did it work Leslie? What happened?" "Oh Vina, you really don't remember?  It was amazing, one minute you were a crup and then suddenly you were you again." _The girl referred to as Vina began to giggle quietly. _"It'll work perfectly; he'll never know what happened.  Serves him…"_ Their voices faded away as they took a handful of the small blue balls and moved toward the back of the store.  George felt a nudge of pity for the bloke who was the future target of the Crup Crunches, what that girl had tried had only been a sample so it wore off rather quickly.  The actual product lasted at least an hour.

"Don't worry Weasley, he deserves what he has coming to him and a dose more if it had been up to me."  George whipped around quickly, startled at the voice that had spoken in his ear.

"Merlin's Beard McPherson, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that.  You might end up as a toad or some such." A tall dark haired girl was standing directly behind him, her pale green eyes betrayed the laughter she held just below the surface.  She stepped up to him giving him a quick hug. "I take it you know those two," he muttered as she released him.

"But of course, the crup is my little sister.  Don't you remember, she's the one who got two quaffles past your little brother last year."  After having made this comment Kyna McPherson smirked slightly, "anyway as I was saying, the little scum-bag is just lucky that Lach or Da hasn't heard about him or he'd be in for a lot worse than spending a little time as a pet."

"I take it he has trudged on the honor of the _Clan McPherson_ and is only getting his due then."

Kyna's face took on an unmistakably cold glare as she looked past redheaded boy. "The prat had the nerve to break Vina's heart.  Asked her out last year just as the year ended…I even thought it was cute at the time…come to find out that all the while he's been sending owls to her over the summer saying how much he misses her, he was sending them to some Gryffindor tart too."  Kyna looked around her, belatedly making sure no one could over hear her comments.  "She came crying into my room last week.  It took me 40 minutes to figure out what had happened then we hatched a little plan.  Sometimes I wonder what she'll do next summer when I'm not home.  I don't think she could have ever come up with this on her own."

"It really does have the Kyna vindictiveness about it, I should have known she was at least related to you," George reasoned.  "It's not everyday you come across someone premeditates their revenge."

"That's not the best part of it," her face took on a slight glow. "Leslie over there is the toerag's cousin…how he didn't think Vina would find out is beyond me…"

George interrupted her "I don't think I want to know the details, I might actually end up feeling bad for the dunderhead, and sympathy would be bad for business."

"Are we becoming too much of a Toff to lower ourselves to the level of common revenge?" Kyna taunted.

"I've always been above mere revenge. My projects are for the challenge of it."

"Ah I see," she replied, her curls bobbing as she shook her head. "So what is the working man doing wandering around the store? Not so busy you couldn't go with an old friend to Fortescue's I bet." Noticing the crowd of third year Gryffindors who had just walked in the door Kyna added, "I'll even buy, seeing as your business is struggling lately."   George eyed her wearily but Kyna laughed and hooked their arms as she led him out the door.

"Och, I almost forgot," she muttered as she looked once more toward the back counter.  "Weasley, I'm kidnapping your more handsome half for a nip, I promise to return him for a full refund with as little damage as possible!"  He had to shake his head a little, a lady was not something that anyone would ever try and accuse this girl of being.

George wasn't entirely sure but he thought he heard Fred say something back along the lines of _I'll be lucky if he's in any condition to work after she's done with the sap_ but Kyna was tugging him rather quickly out of range so he couldn't be sure.  "Bit keen to be on our way aren't you? Afraid that some new Slytherin git might see you with a real man?" he asked her with a very practiced, suave look. "Or maybe you want everyone else to see, to make up for your lapse of judgment in the past."

"On about that again, if I didn't know the truth I'd think you were jealous of Alec…instead of Turner Philips." The mention of the former Ravenclaw had George going a bit pink. "Still a bit sore over that whole thing I see," she said hugging is arm a little tighter.  "Understandable though, you make a right arse of yourself all night and just when she finally notices you, somehow you manage to botch the job over the summer. Not altogether surprising considering…"

 "Considering what exactly McPherson?" It shook George to realize that she was right, well not entirely, but he wasn't as over her as he should be.  _She_ hadn't talked to him in almost a full year now.  "And I couldn't give a knut who you went to the Yule Ball with, I happen to have gone with the best bloody chaser in Hogwarts at the time. Besides it was almost two years ago, haven't you moved on yet?" If pretending to be Fred for a spot got him out of a discussion he didn't want to have, well he wasn't above that. Besides, he always felt a little strange admitting things to Kyna.  She'd get this very penetrating look in her eyes and some how he knew that she had everything he'd ever said her to filed away, to be brought back out again for future use.

Kyna's eyes went from a bright, light green to a darker, grey-green.  "You may be able to fool your mother _George_ Weasley, but I know exactly who you are and why you went stag to the Yule Ball so don't you dare try and pull that stunt with me."  He could tell her mood had shifted but as to where the barometer pointed he would have to wait and see.  Luckily with Kyna you never really had to wait long.

As they sat down at a small table next to a window Kyna looked straight into George's blue eyes.  That was one of the strange things about the girl (Well, to be honest there are plenty of things about her that are sketchy at best) her eyes had a way of almost glowing, and you really couldn't look away, not if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stepped up right beside you.  It didn't take much effort for her to get someone's undivided attention.

"She'd forgive you.  You know that don't you?"  There really was no question as to whom Kyna was referring to. Her voice had gone quite soft, "If you would just explain it all to her, I know that you guys could at least be friends again.  It all just got blown out of proportion between the two of you."

George wasn't quite sure what Kyna wanted him to say to that.  When she finally looked out the window he was relived to be able to stare at his strawberry and peanut butter ice cream.  Why did girls always do this?  Couldn't they just understand that not everyone got a "Happily Ever After"?  Besides, even a bloke George knew that what he did was deemed unforgivable by all women throughout the universe.

The pair sat in silence, Kyna looking out the window, George brooding over her last comment.  It was his fault really that she wanted to make things better.  He was the one who had first involved her in his love life after all, but could he have really known that one favor at the Yule Ball would turn into something she would hold on to for two bloody years.

Still brooding, his memory slowly started to drift back to sixth year.  He could remember Kyna, in glittering silver robes, along with her date (that slimy Alec Kerr). He'd been surprised when the pair had walked in together.  For some reason he had always thought she'd go with another Ravenclaw, but it was the pair that followed them in that had really caused George a sharp intake of breath.

Turner Philips was strutting in, a stupid grin on his ugly face, and walking with her hand on his arm was _Marilla Nenar_.  George had been dreading this moment since the ball had been announced.  Even if he had wanted to he couldn't have asked her to come with him.  She'd snuck over to the Ravenclaw table to say something to Kyna just as Dumbledore had risen to officially announce it and Turner had stuck his smarmy head right in between the two girls to ask her.

There had been a rumor about something like the Yule Ball going around for a few weeks and when the announcement came George had fully intended on asking Marilla…in the privacy of the Gryffindor common room…where no one could over hear…on the very good chance that she turned him down.  He never even got the chance to fail in his mission. Instead, he had to settle for one lousy dance and even that had taken a well thought out strategy.

He'd asked Kyna for a favor.  Just getting her to help had been a huge undertaking (how was he to know that asking a girl to _distract some guy was considered rude?).  It's not like she should have minded dancing with Turner, she had after all gone with that Slytherin git.  You would have thought she'd have been relived to get to dance with someone else.  Then just as the song had ended and he was about to say something extremely charming some dolt had come up and claimed her for the next go round. She'd mouthed _Sorry_ over her shoulder as she was lead away, leaving George on the sidelines to watch the swirls of her deep purple robes mingle with the jet black of her new partner's._

The rest of the year was filled with near misses in his attempts to ask her to Hogsmeade and their usual Quidditch practices. Marilla had always wished she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but had been passed over for Katie Bell and _Alicia Spinnet.  In her second year Marilla had asked Fred if maybe he and George could practice with her, but it had yet to significantly improve her playing.  (This was likely due to the fact that they spent most of their "practices" planning the twins' next prank or just goofing around.) They had continued their ritual even after all hope of her ever moving up from a reserve and joining the team had been completely extinguished._

All of that, while still rather tragic in the eyes of a teenage boy would have been okay.  He'd had at least one more year to make his move. (If she didn't go out with some idiotic Ravenclaw again.) It was that bloody train ride home that had ruined everything.  They'd been talking and suddenly she kissed him.  George was still shocked into silence when Fred had come to drag him off muttering about Malfoy and ickle Ronnikins.  He saw her a few minutes later as they left the train.  She was being towed away by her younger sister, Celeste, and he managed to shout to her "I'LL OWL YOU!"  She nodded and been bustled off by the rest of her family.  

Kyna's voice, still soft, brought George back to the here and now. "Alec is getting married next week."  She was looking directly at him again.

"Oh?" Apparently George wasn't the only one who had thought back to their sixth year, but he wasn't sure exactly what to make of this comment.  "How'd the burk managed to find someone dumb enough to agree to that?"

She laughed quietly, "I hear she's actually quite a sweet girl."  Kyna shifted her glance back to the hustle of people moving quickly down Diagon Alley.  "He's asked me to be one of the Casters."

"Ahh," he finally understood where this was heading.  Besides the couple there were two other people who were an integral part of a wedding, one chosen by the bride and one by the groom.  These were the Casters.  It was these two people that created the actual bond of marriage; joining together they would cast the spell that linked the couples' hearts.  Being chosen showed not only a great faith in one's magical ability, but also complete faith in them as a person.  It took two people who each had a close bond with one of the couple (depending on who chose them) to create the link between them.

"I never thought it would be this strange to see him with someone else."

"He's been with someone else for almost a year.  This isn't something new."  With Kyna glaring at him George realized that he might not have understood as well as he thought he had. 

"It's just so final…they aren't just dating anymore."

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "You couldn't possibly wish that you were still with the idiot."

"No, it's not that." She thought for a moment. "It's more that he's always been there, just in case, and now that'll be gone.  He's not _my_ Alec anymore; he's _Sophia's_ Alec." At the confused expression on George's face Kyna blew out a forceful breath.  "Oh never mind, you obviously will never understand.  Anyway I need a favor.  I've got to go to Madam Malkin's and get a new robe for the ceremony and I need a second opinion.  Apparently Sophia is rather fond of pink and I don't happen to own anything that is that particular color.  I promise I'll make it as quick as possible."

Before he could protest that he really did need to get back to the shop Kyna had slapped down several coins on the table and was once more dragging George out of a doorway.  She was muttering to herself as they walked but all he could pick out was the words _idiotic_, _pink_, and _appalling _amid grunts of frustration.

Abruptly, as was her tendency, Kyna's thoughts changed gears. "Now, back to your debacle of a love life."

"Eh now, my love life is not a debacle."

"You're right, it's a catastrophe." He glared down at her. "Well let's see here Weasley, you have managed to sabotage every relationship that you have had since you left Hogwarts, have you not?"

"I think you need to look in the dictionary again McPherson."  Kyna glared back at that barb, clearly thinking the possibility of a Ravenclaw using a word out of context completely impossible. "Saying I sabotaged a relationship would imply that I wanted it to fail…instead of just enjoying dating around."  He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  "So now that you're free, how about being my next failure?"

"Honestly, I really don't understand why I bother trying to help you."

"Gee Professor McPherson I know I'm not going to fail _Alchemy of Love_ this term, but I'd sure appreciate a little one-on-one tutoring."  George gave his best impression of a distraught pupil.

Ignoring the innuendo, Kyna began her lecture. "Good!  Now as I was saying earlier, all you have to do is explain why you never owled…or flooed…or managed to think of any other way to talk to her over the summer.  That is going to be the most difficult thing to explain.  You, George Weasley, _conniver extraordinaire_ were somehow unable to think of alternative means to get a note to her. Hm… " 

"Then just explain why you waited this long to tell her all of this.  As long as it isn't too daft a reason she'll understand…" George could read the question in her eyes.  "Why didn't you just explain to her about the Order when school started?  You managed to explain to me and I forgave you…well I didn't have much reason to be mad in the first place.  You didn't kiss me and then never talk to me again."

"There has to be a reason that you keep bringing this up," he groaned, "but at the moment I fail to see how this is something that has to be discussed."

"For someone I once thought was bloody brilliant you are being amazingly obtuse mate.  Do you not see a connection between all those girls…and honestly George most of them were just girls. Asking out Hannah Abbot--"

"Kyna dear," he interrupted.  "I really wish you would get to the point so that this overly taxing afternoon can end."

"Oh fine then" she hmphed. "Well I am merely pointing out that the reason all those other girls broke-up with you was because you had no emotional investment in the relationship."

"_Emotional Investment?!?!?_ Kyna who actually talks like that? Admit it, you've started reading _Witches Weekly_."

"Shut it! Every time you open your mouth it makes me want to rethink this whole thing." Kyna replied peeking around people in the crowd.

"Enough effing riddles Kyna.  It figures taking into account WHAT? And what do you need to rethink? You are driving me batty, woman!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist.  I only meant that it figures you botched it up with Marilla. Other than Percy, it's not like the Weasley men have a great track record.  Fred and Angelina didn't make it past 6th year…who knows what he did to ruin that one…Ron has yet to figure out that he actually _likes_ Hermione, and if he doesn't straighten himself out soon he'll be in with you lot.  Then there's Bill and _Charlie_…"she sighed out the last brother's name. "Now I'm sure both of them have their pick of the tarts, like that Fleur Delacour, but neither one has had a steady in quite some time."

"As to what I need to rethink, I have decided to help you get your love life back in order.  Ah, here we are, Madam Malkin's."

George tried to stop so could ask for clarification once more on that last point but Kyna still had a hold of his arm and proceeded to drag him through the door.

"Just what exactly are you…" He was nearly shouting now.

"Oh!" came a surprised voice. "Um, well I guess that you don't need my opinion on robes now Kyna?"

"And hello to you too Marilla," Kyna replied attempting not to laugh.  "Actually, I've decided that I would like both of your opinions.  George can judge on whatever it is guys actually judge by and you can actually tell me if I'll look like a washed-out grindylow."  She looked back and forth between them and must have decided that each looked more uncomfortable than angry because she left to go find one of the many seamstresses.  George could have killed her.

**Author's Note: **This is the first chapter of two intertwining stories.  I'll try and get the next one up within the next couple of weeks but I make no promises.  I am a college student; hence I've got plenty of papers to write and books to read.  Also I make no claims to be British (as much as I would like to be) so feel free to tell me that "such-and-such would just never be said that way you idiot."  I'm strong I can take it.  


	2. Things Change

George looked over at Marilla and motioned to the chairs next to the shop's window.  "We might as well sit down.  I get the impression that she's determined to keep both of us here to suffer right along with her." 

"Yes, I imagine that she is." Marilla sat down gently in the large old-fashioned chair, all the while eyeing George cautiously. 

George took the seat two down from her and shifted nervously, the awkwardness between them filling up the room.  Yes, he was definitely going to make McPherson pay for this one.  He wasn't sure exactly how yet, but given a little time Weasley's Wizard Wheezes may have an entirely new line of products. 

He tried to gauge what Marilla was feeling but he could only get a vague look at her profile in his peripheral vision.  Her back was stiff, eyes looking straight ahead, and her legs crossed away from him.  None of this was exactly a good sign, but he could only handle the silence for so long.  He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake; if he couldn't muster up some courage then he wasn't fit to wear red or gold ever again. 

"So, um, how is everything going?" he asked lamely.  Marilla looked slightly startled by the break in silence and a slight stain came to her cheeks.  She seemed to actually be considering the question thoroughly before answering.  

"Everything is as well as could be expected." Her tone was not pleasant.  George could swear that he heard the generations of breeding in every syllable. "How are things with you?" 

"Not half bad, been keeping busy with the shop and all."

"I am glad to hear that you and Fred were able to find some success in that avenue."

Another uncomfortable silence ensued.  This was not going well.  Marilla was still sitting up straight, her face painfully blank.  When George looked at her hands he felt the first moment of relief.  At first glance one would have thought she had her slim hands folded demurely in her lap, waiting patiently for her friend to start gabbing about robes, but every few seconds she would shift them as if she was actually rather nervous.  He sat a little straighter, realizing that she felt just as awkward about this as he did.  Damn Kyna anyway, couldn't she have at least given both of them some warning.  A person couldn't just have these things dumped on him, even George Weasley need a little preparation time.

When he chanced another quick look at Marilla there was a new expression on her face.  Her stoic expression had been replaced by something akin to annoyance.  The voice that began to grow in volume steadily explained exactly what she was annoyed about.

"…and can you believe that I haven't even met the little thing and now I'm having to buy new robes because _she _seems to think pink is pretty?"

"Ah but dear it's always good to get some new dress robes." Replied a deeper female voice contrasting Kyna's annoyed tone with one of complete calm. "Styles are changing so fast these days."

"I have perfectly glorious dress robes from two years ago, I don't see why I should have to get new ones for this."

"I think you'll look lovely in pink"

"_Pink_?!?! Doesn't this bint know anything?" George could finally see Kyna and the much smaller woman walking toward where she had left him and Marilla to stew in silence.  "If she really knew him then she'd have decorated the entire place in blues and oranges.  Those are _his_ favorite colors, but do you see them anywhere? NO, it's pink robes, pink flowers, and she'll probably even want me to wear pink bows in my bloody hair!"

George couldn't help himself, "If you really hate pink so much you should probably quit ranting so much.  Your cheeks are glowing."

"Oh shut it," Kyna throwing him a glare.  "And you," she swung her eyes to Marilla, "I brought you here for sympathy and all you can do is sit there and smirk.  Fat lot of good you are."

George was able to catch the last vestiges of a smile slowly fade from Marilla's face.

The small seamstress cleared her throat.  "Actually the other caster, a young woman, came in yesterday to get fitted for her new robes.  She seemed appalled that the request had been made for her to wear a set of dark navy robes."

Kyna rolled her eyes in exasperation.  "What's so awful about that?"

"Mr. Kerr mentioned that it would be 'wicked' if she could have bright orange explosions that simulated Dr. Filibuster's on the robes, to go along with the flaming roses she was to have in her hair."

"He always did have flare…"

"The young miss said she was informed that the couple had thought it would be cute to have the groom's caster dressed in the colors of the bride and vice versa."   The woman's voice remained quite matter-of-fact through out her entire explanation.

"Did you say that the other caster is to have flaming roses in her hair?" queried Marilla, tilting her head slightly to the side.  "Isn't that slightly dangerous?  She could catch her entire head on fire."

"There's that Alec flare rearing its head again," Kyna chuckled.  

The front door of the store opened and a mother ushered her young daughter into the shop.  "Oh, there's another customer," handing Kyna the large stack she had been carrying, the older woman bustled off.  "Let me know what you decide or if you need any more assistance."

George gave the stack a dubious look trying to figure out just how such a small person had heaved them all the way from the other end of the store.  "Just how long are you planning on this taking exactly?"

"As long as it takes Weasley, so you better get comfortable."  She said laughingly as she approached a line of doors in various colors, disappearing behind a blue and green one. 

"She seems to be taking this rather well.  I always thought she detested robe shopping."

George could tell he'd said something Marilla found utterly daft by the incredulous expression on her face.  All that he was attempting to do was make some conversation and not sit in silence once again.  Marilla opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Kyna's voice shouting from inside what must have been a very small room.

"Bloody hell, where am I supposed to put my arm in this mess…Oh for Merlin's sake.  I'm coming out now and I expect to be the center of your attentions as soon as this door opens!"

Marilla's mouth closed with a snap just as the door to Kyna's fitting room burst open and she stumbled into view.

"Now I want honesty.  I have to look perfect."

George was confused as to why is suddenly mattered what she looked like, but thought it was probably not something he should bring up.  Women tended to get offended at the simplest questions, and he had a feeling that if he upset one he'd upset two in this situation. Marilla spoke first, possibly saving George's life. "Well…it flows well around your um, calves…and it um…"

The robe was so light a pink it could easily have been mistaken for white, making Kyna's already extremely pale skin look drab.  Instead of ending at her ankles, as was typically the case with dress robes, this particular set stopped mid-way down her calves, the sleeves also ended several inches short of her wrists.  The square cut neck might have looked very nice if the chest area hadn't been quite so large that it made the neckline puckered in the center.  That Kyna was barefoot only caused it to make her look much younger than her 19 years.  A very tall five-year-old came to mind

"If you filled it out, it might look better."  As soon as the words left his mouth George wished he could have taken them back.  That was definitely not the right thing to say.  Making light of a situation was always so much easier when Fred was around.  There had to be some way to salvage the situation. "But it does show off a rather nice pair of calves."

Kyna was spinning around trying to look over her shoulder and see just how the dress looked from behind.  "I don't think it's supposed to actually show my calves though, is it 'Rilla?"

"No it's not.  Dress robes should be floor length."  Kyna was still twisting herself into awkward positions so she never saw Marilla's that said she thought the other girl was hopeless.  "How high of shoes are you wearing?  How tall is your date?"

"You don't have to act so bloody pretentious.  I was pretty sure that dress robes were supposed to be longer, but maybe it was some new fad that I haven't heard about."  Kyna took on a look of utter devastation that she had no doubt used for years on both her older brother and her father; they were the only two people who wouldn't have seen through it.

The two girls had a quick bickering match and George settled himself into the chair in the attempt to get more comfortable.  He had missed this.  Listening to these two bicker about everyday things, this was how things were supposed to be.  Just add Fred, Angelina, Lee, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for good measure and it would be like the early days at Hogwarts.  Before everyone had gone barmy and started actually thinking of each other as the opposite sex.

"If you don't march yourself back there and put on the next robe we'll be as old as Dumbledore before you find one that will work."

"Humph, _you'll be lucky to survive that long 'Rilla me dear_"

"What was that?"

It was now time for Sir George to save them from each other and serve his purpose in their relationship. "Oy, Kyna.  What bloke did you finally decide to let be your date?  It's not that Nate Browning fella, please say you aren't associating with the likes of him anymore." 

"Well, I don't exactly have a date."

"How do you not _exactly_ have a date?  Did you ask some git and he 'asn't said 'alright' yet?"

Either Kyna was ignoring him or she just hadn't heard, chances are with her that it was the former.  Once more Marilla was giving him a look that clearly stated he was being a right horses arse, and yet again he was clueless as to what he had done.  There was a silver lining: at least she wasn't ignoring him any longer.

"Are you really that insensitive?" Marilla bit out.

Silence.

"She was distracted and enjoying herself a little and you had to go and bring up the wedding.  Honestly George, what were you thinking?"

There was no safe response to this line of questioning.  George was beginning to amaze himself by how many times he'd gotten himself in a sticky predicament with a girl in the last few hours.  In the end he had to venture a guess as to what he should say.  Marilla was staring at him waiting for something.  He decided to follow her lead and keep his voice hushed.  "I think I missed something.  Isn't the whole trying on robes for the wedding?  How did I suddenly bring it up?"

If Marilla's eyes were any indication, George's IQ had dropped several points in the last few seconds.  "Her ex-boyfriend, who also happens to be one of her best-friends, is getting married — to someone else.  You don't think that she's at least a little thrown by the whole thing?"

"They only went out for a couple weeks and that was over a year ago.  Hell I don't think they even snogged proper."

"That has no bearing on the situation.  Just because she doesn't like Alec in _that_ way doesn't mean that she likes him being with someone else."

George appeared to ponder this new insight into women.  "Is there anyway the two could perhaps write a users guide to the modern witch?  Fred and I could sell it in the shop and make a fortune off the poor sods still in school."

"You think that only school boys don't understand women?"  Marilla's mirth was just below the surface.

"I think we'd have to make a special edition for the Weasley men.  I would have thought with Ginny around you lot would have gotten clued in long ago, only hope Finn isn't so hopeless 'Rilla."  Kyna had managed to pop out of the changing room unnoticed.  "He is rather adorable, it'd be a shame to waste that because he's romantically inept.  I'll have to make a note to check on his progress at a later time."

George could only stare.  He was pretty sure that his eyes were burning because of the shade of the second tragedy of a robe, but that wasn't the worst part as far as he could tell.  There were several flopping roses around the neck in the same blaring pink.  "Well you'll certainly cause a stir in that number."

"Not that kind of stir that I would hope for I'm afraid though."  Marilla was shielding her eyes from the glare.  "Between you and Alec I think this wedding might have too much flare."

Kyna only chuckled.  "You don't think I'd actually consent to wearing this monstrosity do you?"

George wasn't sure if she actually expected a response to that question.  This, after all, would not be the boldest of Kyna's fashion choices.  One of the boldest, yes, but not chart topping.  After her family had gotten back from a holiday to the south of France Kyna had worn some very interesting clothes.  At least this robe left her fully covered.

"Wait, you haven't even seen the best part.  Watch this!"  She whispered something and the neon pink was splashed with equally bright bits of orange.  Squinting his eyes, George realized that these weren't just blobs of orange but phrases blinking all over the robe.  "Keen huh?"

"You look like the explosion of a wizard cracker on Christmas."  Even Kyna giggled over Marilla's candid reply.

"Well I guess that's something then."  

Kyna started moving back into the dressing room but George's curiosity got the better of him, apparently so had Marilla's because the two both spoke up at the same time. "What's it saying anyhow?" "What language is that?"

Kyna whispered something once more causing the words on her robe to stop flashing as she laughed her way back toward the fitting room door.  Where as before the message had been in some foreign tongue it now stated quite clearly '_Will you two quit being so thick?'_

"She came out in that and is calling us thick?"

"Well it wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't so bright."

George shuddered, "or had those bloody flowers."

"…and if it didn't flash words in orange."

"So overall it was complete rubbish."

"Not entirely."

George turned owlish eyes on the young woman sitting a few chairs down from him. "And what in the name of Merlin is its saving grace?"

Yet again he got the comforting feeling of things being right.  The twitch of Marilla's lips just added to the sense that George was were he should have been all along.  Thanks to Kyna's laughable choice of attire he and Marilla had been able to stay on safe topics of conversation.  

"Well, I have a feeling the next Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shirts looking similar in tone to that particular outfit."

"That's not a half bad idea."

The two settled into another silence.  There was still a tension but now it was more contemplative.  George knew that Marilla was probably still sore at him, no girl just up and forgave a bloke without a rather theatrical apology if his mother was any indicator.  Last time Arthur Weasley had done something to put Molly in a tetchy mood he'd sent her several flowers by owl, one an hour the entire time he had been at work.  George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny had accidentally stumbled across their parents dancing in the family room later that night.  Their father had charmed a little box in the corner to play some old-fashioned song.  The Weasley charm had been put to good use many a time as far as George could remember.  He'd have to consult with Fred to see if the situation was salvageable and how to go about it all.

"Marilla," when her attention was fully on him, George was struck, as always, by how easy to read her eyes were.  She was confused about something; probably trying to figure out what style robes Kyna _should_ be trying on. "Did McPherson ever say who her date was?  Is she going with that Browning bloke?"

The first time George had met Nate Browning, Kyna had warned both he and Fred to be on their best behavior.  She always said that, so naturally George and Fred had ignored it completely.  George could think of at least fifteen different pranks he and Fred had pulled on Browning from making his socks mysteriously disappear while he was wearing them, to slipping aging potion into his wine so he suddenly looked like an 85-year-old man.  Each time Kyna would make some comment to Nate in some language George didn't recognize, and the idiot would nod his head and laugh heartily. The twins had fully expected to get a howler from her after they had worn shirts that sang bawdy pub songs every time one of them moved an arm.  None had ever come, surprising both men who had felt the brunt of the McPherson wrath more times than they could count.

"She couldn't possibly bring Nate."  Marilla replied matter-of-factly.  "Firstly, he and Alec get along abominably…"

"I just may have to start liking the git."

"Which one? Oh, never mind…Nate also happens to not know Kyna is a witch, and that is probably a good thing because as far as I can tell they are no longer together."  She finished with a defeated look.  "It would have been rather nice if she could have at least kept him around another few weeks.  He'd be just the thing to tweak all those Slytherin's conks.  A rich muggle would have them all torn.  As is, I don't think she'll go with anyone."

"I thought you said she had to take someone."

Marilla was completely ignoring George at this point, muttering to herself, "_…no…Slytherin…wonder…Avery…damn…Smyth…maybe Davies…won't work…McKenna …hm…Jordan…"_

"Isn't Patrick McKenna that pretentious Hufflepuff that graduated a year before us?"

"Yes, I think he would be perfect."  She still seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.  "She said he asked her to have a drink at the Leaky Cauldron after work last Wednesday, so I'm sure he's interested.  Besides, she wouldn't have to worry about him embarrassing her.  I only wonder if he can hold his own against that pack…"

After the two seconds of thought George decided the issue merited, he had to agree with Marilla.  Patrick McKenna would probably be a good date.  Kyna could fend off any Slytherins on her own; she'd done it before.  "He'd be perfect.  She always liked — how does she say it — _focused_ guys.  McKenna is nothing if not that.  And him being a half 'n' half too, she won't have the death eater factor…"

Marilla gave him a strange look at that comment.  "The death eater factor?  I don't think she's ever worried about that before.  Most death eaters-in-training tend to avoid dating anyone who isn't a pureblood."

George wanted to rewind to conversation.  Marilla's family was in the same social circle as many known Death Eaters.  She'd complained to him often enough during sixth year about Adian Pucey and his roving hands at one fund-raiser or another.  (Later he and Fred had cured young Adian of that particular ailment.)  Her family had yet to really take a stand against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  George knew that they couldn't be against letting muggle-borns and non-purebloods exist, like Malfoy and his ilk.  That didn't really mean they were all for it either.  It was one of the reasons he'd never told Marilla about the D.A. or the Order.  He didn't know where she stood on the issue.

The tension that had begun to dissipate was not back with a vengeance.  Marilla continued to look at him curiously as George struggled to find someway of bring the conversation back to a safe zone.

Once again, Kyna saved him.  It was as if she had known he'd gotten himself into a spot.  She was a very vivid red when she exited the changing room, which was understandable when he saw the outfit she had on.

"Before either of you comment I would like to defend myself."  She did not look happy. "That assistant lady of Madam Malkin's said that Sophia _personally _picked out these particular robes.  Seems that they have special meaning to her."

"The have a special meaning to me too — they mean that someone thought you were a cake." George could barely contain his amusement.  For the safety of all involved he decided to put a little more effort toward the task.

As usual Marilla was trying to see the brighter side of the situation. "Did the seamstress happen to mention _why_ they had a special meaning to her?"

"They probably remind her of when she was a little thing."

"Weasley if you are trying to insinuate that these robes make me look like a child then," Kyna's voice rose only to drop into a more defeated tone, "you're probably right."

"How could anyone want someone to wear this at their wedding?  It's embarrassing, not only to me but to her.  She picked the thing!" Kyna sounded resigned.  "And to answer your question Marilla: Yes I asked the lady and was informed that this is considered the traditional dress of Sophia's homeland."

"Ha! I knew he had to import to find someone who'd actually put up with him!"  George sounded rather triumphant at this new information.

"And where exactly is the twit from that they'd be proud to call that monstrosity their national garb?" asked Marilla incredulously.

Kyna's green eyes took on a grayer tint as she smirked.  "Estonia, apparently they like to highlight their bum," she pointed to the strange contraption that created a hump over Kyna's own posterior region.

Color began to rise in George's cheeks.  He was never sure why these two girls had taken a sudden interest in that particular country. It always made him slightly uncomfortable, especially since they always seemed to connect the comment about rumps.  Fred had noticed it too.  Considering both of the twins had a series of birthmarks on their lower backs that they had discovered looked exactly like the outline of said country, it was a little disconcerting for the brothers.  They were sure it wasn't just a coincidence, but the thought of either of the girls having seen them in a state of dress when the marks were visible always brought a glowing red to their faces.  This time was no different, and George found himself cursing Kyna for what had to be the hundredth time that afternoon.

"You have to be joking." Marilla managed to gasp out between her thunderous laughter.  "Is she really?"

"Nah, I think she might be Italian but I'm not sure.  And the saleswoman wasn't sure why she picked this set out."  Kyna shrugged, indicating just how clueless she was on why someone would admit to liking the robes.  "Guess it doesn't really matter.  Maybe I should wear them anyway.  It is her wedding afterall."

Eyeing the mound of pink lace and ruffles that was her friend Marilla declared, "If it were my wedding and you tried to show up in that I would have the guards bar you!"

"At least this one actually fits me."

Sitting in a robe shop was starting to get to George.  "How many more of these things do I have to sit through?"

"Afraid for your manhood Weasley?"

"No just extremely bored."

Kyna shot him a glare that could have turned him to stone.  "Well I've only one left so your torture will soon be at an end.  Think you'll survive that long?"

"I'll just look at it as an experiment."  His blue eyes practically glowed with the thought.  "Something about dieing of boredom or some such.  Could be our next big seller." The two females looked quite skeptical, "Well you never know."

"Think of it.  Some poor sot sitting in Prof. Binn's class, barely able to keep his head up.  Then he remembers.  He bought a Death Draught from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…"

"You can't sell Death Draught!" Marilla appeared horrified.

"The name isn't important.  It's a work-in-progress."

Kyna was shaking her head in disbelief.  "A Death Draught is a real potion you dolt."

"Actually Kyna," Marilla sat up a little straighter in her chair, "there isn't officially a potion called Death Draught.  It is a term used for several different concoctions that have similar results."  She was quite proud of herself.

"You're right of course 'Rilla.  While Death Draught isn't a specific brew it is a classification that is commonly used even among true Potion Masters for that particular group.  All of which contain hemlock in one of its various forms." Kyna finished with a smug grin.

Now George was shaking his head.  Marilla had one of the presidents of the Potions Club their last two years at Hogwarts, her co-president being none other than Ms. Kyna McPherson.  The two of them could debate about different aspects of potion brewing for hours. It was time for another intervention, Weasley style.

Ignoring his feuding friends he stealthily slid his hand into his front pocket.  Digging about a bit George came up with the treasure he had been searching for: one Puking Pastille…or Nosebleed Nougat.  It didn't really matter which at this point.  Both would cause a great distraction.

He was examining the small chew closely trying to remember which end would cause the desired result when Marilla caught his attention.  "We're done George, you can save your snackbox for a more valuable time."

Kyna had vanished back into the dressing room.  One last dress meant that George had this one last chance to talk to Marilla alone.  His thoughts returned to what Kyna had said at Fortescue's.  Would Marilla really forgive him just for saying he was sorry?  It couldn't hurt.  If she just got made and refused to acknowledge him, he'd just be in the same spot he'd been for the past year anyway.

"Rilla, I'm…"  "George, I never…" They both chuckled slightly.

It was Marilla who began again. "George, I don't know what came over me on the train.  And I…Well I'm sorry I acted so strangely this year.  My only excuse, and it's not a very good one, is that it's been a difficult time for us all."

"I'm the one who was an idiot this year, just ask McPherson when she gets back out here."  This didn't seem to assuage any of the guilt the woman was feeling.  She kept her eyes trained on her boots.

"After not writing that summer I couldn't figure out how to approach you when school started up again.  So I just didn't.  The glares I was getting from Kyna, Angelina, Katie, and Celeste pretty much told me all I needed to know.  I was a jerk and got what I deserved."

Marilla didn't respond.

"I just want us to go back to the way things were.  The crowd of us; I've missed that."

"I miss that too, George.  I'd like us to be friends again."

"That's all I'm asking."  Things were finally starting to go George's way today.  "Hey I've got a brilliant idea!  How's about Fred and I host a little reunion.  You, McPherson, Lee, Katie, Angelina, and some of the others."

"Things aren't exactly the way they used to be now George.  It may have been only a few months, but people have moved on.  Alec isn't the only one getting married…"

"We wouldn't have invited that prat anyway."

Marilla continued as if he'd never spoken.  "Katie'll be back at Hogwarts soon finishing up her last year.  Angela is busy with practices; she made it as a reserve on the Harpies.  And I'm not sure if she's interested in hanging around with the rest of us anyway.  Everyone has commitments now.  Even you have the shop to run.  We're growing up."

As if to highlight her words the blue and green door opened and out stepped someone George hardly recognized. Kyna was arrayed in a set of dark rose, satin robes.  The long sleeves belled at the end displaying the deep grey lining.  There was a slight V cut into the center of the straight neckline that just hinted at what the dress hid, and left her shoulders bare.  The skirt went from dark rose to a deeper hue as it swept down to the floor.

They had all thought they were so mature at the Yule ball 6th year.  Looking at Kyna now he realized that they'd been wrong.  All of them had been goofy teenagers, innocent in just how harsh the world was going to become.  The start of the war had brought a whole new reality crashing down on their shoulders.  Marilla was right, things weren't how they used to be and there was no going back.

"Oh _Kyna_," Marilla sighed. "It's beautiful."

Kyna was skeptical, "You really think so?  I'm not sure if the neckline is all that flattering."

"Don't be stupid."  Taking on an authoritative person Marilla evaluated the robes.

George zoned out.

"_Weasley!_" His reprieve was broken by Kyna's hands waving in front of his face.

Toppling out of his chair and onto the garish puce shag carpeting, George glared up at the tall brunette.  "Merlin McPherson.  I've already told you once today to not sneak up on me!"

"Who snuck?  I've been asking you what you thought for the past _30 seconds_.  I don't need an answer now.  Obviously you were mesmerized by me."  A wicked gleam crept into Kyna's eyes as she looked down at his sprawled form.  "Although, I can't say I'm overly surprised.  Always did have trouble with men collapsing at my feet."

"Yes, I know it a common occurrence for people to trip when they see you."  George noticed that she now looked down right pompous, "but people typically don't brag about it when others fall in fright at the sight of them."  

That deflated her ego enough for her to reiterate the earlier question. "Weasley, serve your purpose.  I need a man's perspective.  What _do_ you think of the robes?"

"The _robes_ are good I guess.  What should I know about robes?"

"George quit being a prat and just tell her she looks wonderful."  In a whisper Marilla added, "_the longer it takes you to tell her, the longer we are both stuck here!_"

"OH THEY'RE GREAT!  All the greasy gits are going to want a snog with you."  He smiled brilliantly.

Marilla had a sudden coughing attack while Kyna doubled over in laughter.  "All my life's wishes will be fulfilled then…I hear Alec is inviting Professor Snape."

"Don't even suggest something like that.  I know you followed him around while we were at school…" George cringed as Kyna reached down for her shoe.

"Well he is rather brilliant."  The bickering pair gave Marilla shocked.  "What?  He is!"

At this Kyna began to laugh again, "And since when has that been an attractive trait to you?"

"_I wasn't the one who said he was amazing during 5th year_." Marilla muttered.

George looked like he was going to choke. "What was that?"

"NOTHING!"  Heat was radiating off of Kyna's face in waves.

This was too much.  The thought of one of his friends with anyone was ground the George typically refused to tread upon, but he just might pass out if he had to hear anything else about Kyna and her preoccupation with their old Potions teacher.  "Is _that_ why you joined the Potions Club?"  That sounded strangely like his own voice.

"My thoughts at fifteen are not up for discussion. Now if you'll excuse my I'm going to change."  With that, Kyna spun around causing her robes to billow out behind in a very Snape-like fashion.

As soon as the door had closed behind Kyna, Marilla hopped out of her chair.  "What's this?  You aren't leaving me here now are you?"

"I really have to go," Marilla was looking uneasy, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I wasn't planning on being here this long.  I was supposed to be somewhere half an hour ago."

"Well I was supposed to be back at the shop long before not too.  Fred is going to skin me for leaving him when we've got the Hogwarts rush to tend with."  He finished by getting up from his seat.

"You can't leave her here alone!  Her father would be so upset.  He doesn't like the idea of the two of us living alone in Diagon Alley as it is, but if he heard she walked home by herself he'd be livid."

"He gave you orders didn't he."  It was a statement not a question.  Alasdair McPherson was a bear literally and figuratively.  He towered over almost anyone he met, a man of six foot seven tended to do that, and even if he hadn't been so large he wouldn't have been someone to trifle with.  As an Auror he was a force but when it came to his family he was completely irrational.  "I'll stay, but you owe me."

"Thanks." She smiled as she shuffled some things around in her bag.

"I'll collect the next time we see each other."  

Nodding Marilla headed off toward the entrance.

"Hey Rilla, Wait a sec!"

"Yes?"  She didn't quite turn around.

"So Mr. McPherson, He doesn't want Kyna to go anywhere alone but it's ok for you to?"  He'd only just thought of this little inconsistency.

"I was given instructions not to be alone too."  Smirking she added, "but he seems to have forgotten to put an watching spell on me.  None of his funny little machines will be showing him who I'm with."

"Ah, right then.  I'll see you soon."  

"I'd like that."

They both stared at each other, blushing, until Marilla heaved a sigh, turned and left.

Several minutes later Kyna had paid for her new robes and shoved them at George.  "Be a gentleman won't you, and carry this."

"Gee Love, I'll do anything when you ask me with that sweet tone."

"Stuff it, you know you'd jump at the chance for just one sweet whisper from me."

"It's my fondest dream."  George clutched at his chest, not an easy feat with the package in his arms.  "But I've given up hope as I can never be quit as greasy, or as big a git, as your beloved Snape."

Kyna laughed but otherwise completely ignored the taunt. "Come on you.  Fred is going to maul you if you're much later."

"He's going to maul me either way!"


End file.
